My Weakness
by SasukeUchihasLover
Summary: "I have no weaknesses.." He once said in life. But now look at him, back in this irksome place he once called home. And worse of all, is that he fell inlove with a certain lavender eyed girl. BEWARE, THIS HAS BITS OF NARUTO SHIPPUDEN FROM CHAPTER 517 AND ABOVE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**_ Age- The girls in Rookie 9 + Temari are 19. The boys + Sasuke are 20. Gai's team are 21-22_**

**_Hello! This is my first and ever story! Yay! Need I remind you I'm only 13 so these bigger words come from my brother (21). Hope you enjoy my story of SASUHINA! It's kinda short but don't expect more than 2k from me per chappy._**

* * *

It was dark, no signs of life nor objects. I couldn't quite understand it but, it seems to me as though I am dead..at least that's what I thought. Or maybe I'm lost, perhaps insane. Who knows. But one things for sure I'm in a pit of darkness. Tch, all of this is crap. Kami, am I dead or not?! "What an idiot, are you yelling at yourself?"

I tried glancing around but my head wouldn't turn, so I just spoke up, "Who's there?" "Baka have you not recognized my voice?" I made not signs of emotion, I just stayed calm and tried to turn my head around but failed completely.

"Foolish little brother" Emotion spread across my face as I heard the voice. It couldn't be, I killed him.

"You did, I'm just the only person you summoned in your mind. I guess you do miss me"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I didn't want to summon him, it was an accident. A stupid one at that. "Oh, you think summoning me is stupid. Hmm I could leave if you'd like..But I don't want to"

"Go away...Itachi. I don't want you here" I said, my voice full of emotion that I tried to cover. I turned my head towards the him, thanking kami that he allowed me access to my body.

"But you don't want that huh Sasuke?" Itachi said as I observed him. He was barely older than me because I killed him at 21 while I 16. He supposedly was to be 24 but, I killed him. He was in a black shirt with mesh sleeves and he wore black capris with Akatsuki sandals, the headband around his forehead with a slash over the Konoha leaf.

"Just shut up, ok" I told him, my bangs covering my eyes. Through my hair I could see him roll his eyes.

"Am I dead?" I asked him, not caring either way. I'm ok with death, I'll be with Itachi, but sadly...not mother.

"No, you've been in a coma for a month and 2 weeks. Don't you think it high past time you've woken up? I thought you were considered at stronger than me? Was all that orochimaru's curse seal? Weren't you the one who fought Kabuto along side me? Your the one who fought with Naruto and the previous Hokages against Obito..There's no difference now?" Itachi asked me. I blinked twice. He was right..it was time I wake up...

.

.

.

.

"D-do you think he will wake up now Tsunade-sama?"

"He should be awaking soon Sakura"

I shifted to turn my self around and for some odd reason the bed felt so soft. I heard the voices stop talking and with my enhanced hearing heard someone's breath hitch. I guessed it was Sakura's.

"S-sasuke-Kun, y-you woke up..it's-it's been so long since I've seen you open eyes" I guessed right, I rolled my eyes at her crying. Actually, it was really annoying, she was—is a troublesome woman. Just like seven years ago.

"Go away Sakura, and you to old hag" I said annoyed, they stared at me and Tsunade had a tick on her forehead.

"Listen here Uchiha brat, you should be grateful that Sakura saved you from death. You would have died of blood loss, and next time you call me old hag..it will be your head. Your lucky Naruto, Sakura and with Hinata's support, called off the execution" Tsunade said as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Hinata..that name..I know her..But I just can't seem to figure out who this girl was. 'Idiot, the Hyūga Heiress' Itachi said, I kinda forgot he was there..in my mind.

'Yea yea, don't remind me'

"Hn, I would rather be executed" I said as I closed my eyes.

"You shouldn't say that teme, Especially when me and Sakura-chan are here" I heard an obnoxious but serious voice say. I opened one eye and glanced at the door. The boy—now man I longed to kill a couple of months ago on crunches and a wrapped arm. "Shut up Naruto, I don't care, as I said before..I would rather be executed" I said with a more serious voice than ever. I heard a choke and looked over at Sakura who was not choking on her own spit with tears falling like a waterfall down her pink tinted cheeks. I could careless of her pitiful tears, why should pay any attention about her? She's the one that brought me back, something I absolutely did not like.

"Anyway, Uchiha, let me check your pulse" Said Tsunade as began to feel for my pulse on my wrist. I was quite angered that I had to shift myself so he could check it.

"It seems to be getting better. But as soon as you're let out, I must sign you a guard and caretaker" Tsunade said, Sakura's eyes widen and Naruto almost drop his crunches.

"I don't need one, I'm not a child, I'm considered an adult as soon as I past 18. I'm an S-class criminal and most definitely in no need of a caretaker" I said scowling at the old woman. She smirked at me and looked over some notes in her clipboard.

"B-baa-chan! can I do it?!" Naruto yelled raising his hands in a way that made me want to plat his escape from this retched place.

"No, Can I do it please Tsunade-sama! He needs someone who knows him best!" Sakura yelled and in my head, I heard Itachi chuckling.

'Wow Sasuke, I didn't think you'd be so close to the apprentice of Tsunade and the Kyuubi kid'

'Shut up Itachi, I don't have no connections with them, except that I was in a team with those two the several years ago'

I scowled as Tsunade raised her hand.

"Quiet. I have already assigned a caretaker for Sasuke, so please, shut up" The old woman said.

"What!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, 'Please not a fangirl' Naruto and I thought as a soft knock was heard from the door. All eyes turned towards it minus Tsunade.

"Enter" She said never taking her eyes of the clipboard. The door opened to reveal a girl not much taller than Sakura' maybe 5'4 and Naruto was 5'9 while I knew I stood..maybe 6'1 I wasn't sure.

She had pale skin and lavender eyes, Her was an odd dark blue/Navy that stood out just like Naruto's Golden hair, she wore a baggy a lavender and black jacket, and baggy black capris with the standard ninja sandals.

"Y-you called Tsunade-sama?" She said with a really soft voice. She closed the door behind her and walked slowly towards the three standing.

"Hai, I did, do you mind coming here for a moment?" Tsunade asked as her eyes softened at the petit girl.

"Hai"

'Oh, she's pretty cute, ne Sasuke?'

'S-shut up, I didn't say anything that came close to that'

I blushed in reality, but lucky for me, no one noticed.

"Let's see, where to begin..well to put it straight, I was wondered if you'd like to take an A-class mission alone?" Tsunade asked smiling at her widened eyes.

"Tsunade! Are you sure she's ready for that?! I mean after the war and then when Neji punctured her heart seven years ago!" Naruto yelled while Sakura nodded seriously.

"Quiet. Your in a hospital with sick and injured people. And yes I believe she is capable, she is a Tokubetsu-Jonin. Naruto your still in Chunnin level, she is a higher level even though your much more stronger than her," Tsunade said half whispering, she turned to the Hyūga who was nodding with determination at the A-class mission, "Anyway, Hinata Hyūga, I Hokages of Konoha assign you an A-class mission of being the caretaker of Uchiha Sasuke for 2 years and 3 months" Tsunade said seriously.

"Ne! No no no I don't agree with this, Baa-chan, Teme can barely keep himself together! I think this a bad idea! And why did you choose her?!" Naruto half yelled. Sakura hit him on his head and scolded him for his loudness. She then looked at Hinata with jealous eyes. Surprising.

"To put straight, I assigned her the job cause she's quiet, and is not an Uchiha Fangirl. That's why u did..Sasuke, you leave tomorrow, you have an apartment with 2 bed and 3 bath. The Uchiha compound is off limits as of right now until you could be trusted. Hinata will be living with you so if you dare hurt her Sasuke, not only will I come for your head, but so will her family member especially Neji and Hiashi, and so will her friends, you can definitely add in Naruto" Tsunade said looking at me while I kept my eyes closed. I don't care who my caretaker is, as long as it's not a fan girl or Naruto and Sakura.

"Hn, whatever, now can you all leave? I'm tired..." I said.

Man..why was I in this village? I needa leave..right now..

'No..There is something you must fulfill...my baby boy. You must stay, please.'

.

.

.

'I have nothing left in this world, I have all but achieved one goal..to restore my clan. But that's something when I'm older, as of right now...It is about time I plan my escape'

* * *

**_Do I need a beta reader? THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! I don't know when I'll post again but it won't be in 2 days cause this is an IPad and it's my moms so yea._**

**_BYE. \O_**


End file.
